


To Plan

by renrobot (ambiguousMagic)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Chubby Kagami, Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, M/M, Safe Sane and Consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 21:08:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4194966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambiguousMagic/pseuds/renrobot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami's gotten chubby since he's been at university. Aomine wants to appreciate it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Plan

A lot of things don’t go to plan. Say, for instance, winning a basketball game. Not being the second shortest in your group of friends. Being muscular and toned.

 

And as Kagami slowly made the transition into university life, he noticed that a lot of things were just not going to plan. He didn’t really mind. Not everyone can win every basketball game. Maybe he should’ve drank more milk as a child? And as he slipped more and more out of competitive basketball to become an Official Adult ™ , he saw his muscles become less pronounced. And his stomach became more pudgy. Maybe his eating habits did take a little bit of a toll on his body.

 

Again, he didn’t really mind. What was a few extra layers of fat? He could still run and jump and shoot hoops. He could keep up with Kuroko, Midorima, Kise, Murasakibara, and Aomine on the court (though he only saw Kuroko and Aomine regularly). He could still keep his stamina when Aomine and he had sex. He was still physically fit, as far as he was concerned.

 

None of that stopped him from being extremely annoyed when Aomine decided to get handsy. And not handsy in a good way, the way that led to sex and/or intimacy. No, sometimes Aomine would just poke him. Everywhere.

 

“Fucking quit it,” Kagami snapped for what seemed like the hundredth time. “If I wanted something to bother me while I do my homework, I’d be dating Kise.”

 

“Shut up, your arms jiggle. Kise wouldn’t date you. He’d be too busy trying to get you to tone back up so he can have a ‘ _perfect adonis boyfriend_.’” Aomine backed up from where he was leaning against Kagami’s arm, folding his hands and making a played up ‘longing’ expression as he imitated Kise (badly).

 

Kagami sighed. He’d signed up for this when he first started dating this asshole. Seriously, he didn’t mind being chubby. He didn’t mind that his arms and stomach and thighs jiggled. He didn’t mind that Aomine was constantly (literally, constantly) making these comments. However, he _did_ mind when it took away from studying for exams and quizzes.

 

Kagami went back to reading his textbook, occasionally making notes in a notebook he kept by his lap. This was obviously a mistake, because taking his eyes and focus off Aomine gave him perfect opportunity to dive his hands under Kagami’s arms, straight into his stomach.

 

Kagami yelped and doubled over, dropping his textbook in favor of clutching his arms over his stomach. He looked up to glare at Aomine, who was grinning at him.

 

“Don’t you dare tickle me, you ass.”

 

Aomine raised his hands, and slowly bent his fingers to resemble claws.

 

“Don’t you _fucking_ dare.”

 

Sometimes, Aomine was just so happy he was dating Kagami. For this specific reason.

 

Aomine’s hands dove forward, easily ducking under Kagami’s arms to reach his stomach again. He moved his fingers as fast as he could.

 

Kagami, on the other hand, immediately broke into loud laughter. He tried batting Aomine’s arms away. Then, he tried escaping by rolling away from him on the bed. Aomine pinned him down, with one arm holding Kagami’s above his head, and the other tickling him until Kagami was panting and nearly crying from laughter.

 

Only then did Aomine stop, take Kagami’s hands into his while still pinning him down, and give him a kiss. The kiss only lasted for a few seconds as Kagami was still struggling to get unpinned. Aomine leaned over to get the textbook that had fallen off the bed and handed it to Kagami. He then proceeded to lay on Kagami’s chest, his head pillowed on his own arms.

 

Kagami rolled his eyes and propped his text book up so he wasn’t able to see Aomine. Aomine was content to stay there for a while, listening to Kagami mutter some of the words he was reading aloud. Then, he got an idea.

 

Aomine slowly slid down. Kagami wasn’t paying attention to him. He got down low enough so his head was now pillowed on Kagami’s soft stomach.

 

Aomine reached his hands down and started slowly stroking and poking Kagami’s thighs. Kagami didn’t react at first. Then, his thighs began twitching. He kicked his leg up a little once, just so that Aomine could feel it.

 

Aomine started to feel Kagami getting hard. He smirked and moved lower, pressing kisses into the fabric covering Kagami’s midsection. Aomine continued the attention to Kagami’s thighs and belly as Kagami grew more and more flustered.

 

Eventually, Kagami looked up from his book and glared at Aomine, who was lifting up Kagami’s shirt to kiss the pudge there. Aomine smirked again.

 

“What do you want?” Kagami bit out.

 

Aomine let out a small laugh. “I’m just paying my favorite areas a bit of attention. Don’t mind me, keep studying. See if I care.”

 

“I can’t keep studying when you’re being so distracting.”

 

That made Aomine laugh more. “I don’t see what you mean. I’m not doing anything.”

 

Kagami rolled his eyes for the second time that hour and set down his book. “If you’re going to be an asshole about it, I might as well participate.” He reached down to grab Aomine’s shirt to pull him up, but Aomine slapped his hands away.

 

“Nope, you’re not moving a muscle. I wanna pay attention to all of you.” Aomine moved off the bed to grab something from Kagami’s closet. He returned with a jumble of rope, holding it up to Kagami with a questioning look.

 

Kagami nodded, still a little peeved that he wasn’t able to study. But, he figured, sex was nice, and they didn’t get to have sex often.

 

Aomine moved back to the bed. “Take off your shirt,” he instructed. After Kagami did so, he straddled his lap. He took Kagami’s arms and bound his hands to the headboard.

 

“Safe word?” Aomine asked.

 

“Akaashi,” Kagami answered.

 

Aomine let out a short laugh and moved back down to Kagami’s thighs. He took off Kagami’s shorts and left him in just boxers before massaging his inner thighs and pressing kisses to the soft flesh of Kagami’s belly. Kagami shivered, shifting his legs around.

 

“Are you gonna do something, or am I gonna have this boner for an hour?” Kagami said, a slight whine in his voice.

 

Aomine looked up. “Let me appreciate you,” he said, nuzzling his nose into Kagami’s happy trail. Kagami blushed, looking away. “You know, I think you’ve gotten sexier.” Kagami refused to look at Aomine. “Seriously. I like it. You’re so soft now… And your thighs…” Aomine shifted downwards to kiss them. “Your thighs are fucking godly.”

 

Kagami took the opportunity to shift his hips up, hoping Aomine would give them some sort of attention. Aomine pressed his hips down with his hands, gently rubbing at them with the pads of his thumbs. Kagami let out a quiet groan.

 

“And have you seen your ass? Jesus Christ. There’s a reason I always sit behind you during stretches.” Aomine removed his hands from Kagami’s hips in favor of sliding them under Kagami. He started at his lower back and slowly moved down to cup and squeeze his ass, making Kagami gasp.

 

If Kagami could cover his face, he would. He loved the attention—it was literally all going straight to his dick—but, God, how embarrassing could Aomine be? “Can you move on already? I really don’t have all day.”

 

Aomine smiled. “But I’m having so much fun with your ass…” he said, a fake whiny tone to his voice.

 

“Yeah, and I really don’t have time for you to play with my ass.” Kagami lifted his hips again, only successfully touching his dick to Aomine’s forehead. “God dammit, just touch me already you raging asshole.”

 

“Fine, fine,” Aomine said as he pulled Kagami’s boxers down. He took Kagami’s dick in one hand and blew on the tip, making Kagami gasp and writhe around.

 

Aomine took the tip into his mouth and sucked, keeping eye contact with Kagami the entire time. He slowly moved down the shaft, pausing once in a while to lick the underside. He got about halfway down before he pulled back up and off.

 

Kagami was trying to restrain himself from bucking into Aomine’s mouth. They were still working on both of their gag reflexes, and making Aomine choke wasn’t currently on his to-do list. He let out a quiet whine, closing his eyes.

 

“Keep your eyes on mine,” he said. He moved back down to press kisses to the base. Kagami let out a quiet sigh, trying desperately to keep his eyes locked with Aomine’s. He had a feeling if he didn’t, Aomine would probably stop and make him beg.

 

Aomine stuck out his tongue and licked a stripe up the underside of Kagami’s dick before he put it back in his mouth. He bobbed slowly, sucking gently. He wasn’t going to let Kagami cum without him. Kagami let out quiet grunts, his toes curling and hands feebly trying to grasp anything within their short reach.

 

Aomine suddenly pulled off, making Kagami whine pitifully. Though, when Aomine reached into the a drawer to grab out the lube, he made a face. “I thought I told you I don’t have time for you to fuck me,” he said.

 

“Chill. Would you rather I jerked us off with spit? Or nothing?”

 

Kagami let his head fall back against his pillows. “Fair enough.” He registered the sound of Aomine unfastening his shorts and pulling them down enough to get his dick out. Then, he heard the pop of the lube cap, and Aomine hissing as he lubed up his own dick first. He always liked the feel of the cold.

 

Aomine bent back over, propping himself up with one arm, his face level with Kagami’s now. He grinned as he gripped both his and Kagami’s dicks in one hand and started pumping.

 

Kagami made a low sound in his throat, closing his eyes. He knew Aomine didn’t like cumming last, so he tried to hold back as best as he could. He jumped as he felt Aomine press their lips together in a heated kiss and soon reciprocated.

 

They shared several kisses in the build up of their impending orgasms. Kagami’s breath began coming in shorter bursts, and Aomine closed his eyes.

 

“Very close… Fuck, I’m so close…” Kagami whispered. Aomine nodded, speeding up his hand and kissing Kagami once again to muffle the noises that came shortly after.

 

Aomine came first, his semen covering a small patch of Kagami’s belly before Kagami himself came, adding to the mess. Both of them took time to catch their breath as Aomine slowed his hand to work both of them through orgasm until their twitching stopped.

 

Aomine sat up, grabbing tissues to wipe his hand off with before reaching over to untie the ropes that held Kagami’s wrists. He inspected both his wrists for injury, finding only slight burns, and pressed a kiss to each wrist. Once Kagami had control over his hands, he grabbed Aomine to give him a short kiss.

 

“Go wash your hands. I’ll turn on a movie,” he said softly. Aomine nodded, giving Kagami one more kiss before heading out to do so. Kagami wiped himself off with some wet wipes (kept specifically for these occasions) and pulled his boxers back on. He opened up Netflix on his laptop and pulled up a random movie both of them had seen before.

 

Aomine came back shortly after, waving his hands to signal that they were clean. Kagami pat the space beside him, letting Aomine lay down before pressing play.

 

“Thought you wanted to do homework,” Aomine teased.

 

“You are the worst distraction I’ve ever met. I don’t care anyway, I can do it tomorrow morning.”

 

Aomine laughed, letting Kagami lean on his shoulder. They watched movies until both of them decided it was time to go to sleep.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> chubby kagami club unite tbh


End file.
